plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ghost Pepper
Ghost Pepper (tạm dịch: Ớt Ma) là một cây cao cấp giới hạn trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, và được tung ra cùng với bản cập nhật 2.9 của game. Nó có mặt trong cửa hàng từ ngày 14 tháng 10, 2014 đến 4 tháng 10 cùng năm với giá 109 kim cương, đánh dấu sự xuất hiện của cây cao cấp mua bằng kim cương đầu tiên. Trong thời gian diễn ra sự kiện Luck O' The Zombie từ ngày 21 đến 24 tháng 3 năm 2015, Ghost Pepper được phép mua trở lại, tất nhiên vẫn chỉ trong một thời gian giới hạn. Nó tái xuất một lần nữa vào ngày 7 tháng 7, 2015, và trong thời gian diễn ra sự kiện Halloween Lawn of Doom vào ngày 20 tháng 10, 2015 với giá chỉ 80 kim cương. Ghost Pepper tấn công bằng cách hù và gây 3 sát thương cơ bản mỗi giây cho tất cả zombie trong phạm vi 1x5 ô xung quanh nó. Sau khoảng 10 giây kể từ khi Ghost Pepper hù zombie đầu tiên, nó sẽ phát nổ và gây thêm 22,5 sát thương nữa cho tất cả mục tiêu trong phạm vi 3x3 ô. Ngoài ra, Ghost Pepper cũng không bị ảnh hưởng bởi đòn tấn công của hầu hết các loại zombie, và có thể trồng trực tiếp trên nước ở Big Wave Beach mà không cần Lily Pad hỗ trợ. Nguồn gốc Ghost Pepper trong tiếng Anh vốn là từ dùng để chỉ loại ớt ''Bhut jolokia, ''hay còn có tên là ớt ma, ớt rồng đỏ Naga trong tiếng Việt. Trong trò chơi, cái tên này lại được dùng với nghĩa đen (ghost = ma, pepper = ớt), để chỉ ngoại hình giống vong hồn và khả năng hù dọa zombie của Ghost Pepper. Alanmac Entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 75, 100 (China) DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 75, 100 (bản Trung Quốc) SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Trước & Sau KHÔI PHỤC: Trung bình Ớt Ma hù zombie đi qua và phát nổ sau một thời gian giới hạn. Đặc biệt: sống trong một thời gian ngắn, sau đó phát nổ Bạn có thể không để ý thấy điều này ở cô ấy, nhưng Ớt Ma không phải đi đâu cũng mặc đồ trắng đâu. Cô ấy đã mặc nó trong một buổi tiệc Halloween năm nọ, nơi ai cũng vận đồ sặc sỡ cả, khiến cô ấy nghĩ rằng mặc kiểu vong hồn cổ điển thì sẽ rất kì cục. Nhưng cô ấy yêu bộ trang phục này. Nó nói thay cho cô. Cô thấy mình nổi bật. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food ]]Khi được cho Plant Food, Ghost Pepper sẽ hù tất cả zombie trong phạm vi 4x3 ô xung quanh, gây ra tổng cộng 56 sát thương cơ bản trong vòng 3,5 giây cho chúng. Hiệu ứng này cũng đặt lại thời gian sống cho nó. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật So với các cây sử dụng ngay khác, Ghost Pepper không có được sức sát thương lẫn phạm vi tấn công quá lớn, nhưng lại có thể tấn công trong một thời gian dài, cũng như có tốc độ khôi phục tương đối nhanh và dễ sử dụng. Vì vậy, nó sẽ có tác dụng rất tốt nếu như được dùng để triệt hạ những mục tiêu nguy hiểm với lượng máu không cao như Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie và Turquoise Skull Zombie, thay vì dùng để đối đầu trực tiếp với các đối tượng như Gargantuar. So với Lava Guava, Ghost Pepper có tầm tấn công xa hơn, nên sẽ phù hợp để xử lý các zombie nhanh, còn cây kia sẽ phù hợp để xử lý các zombie chậm nhờ khả năng gây sát thương cao trong một phạm vi nhỏ. Vị trí lý tưởng nhất để trồng Ghost Pepper là ở những nơi tụ tập đông zombie. Các miếng băng trôi ở Frostbite Caves sẽ tạo ra các vị trí dồn zombie như vậy, nhưng người chơi cũng có thể sử dụng Garlic và Sweet Potato để có tác dụng tương tự trong những thế giới khác. Các cây có khả năng làm đơ hoặc làm chậm zombie như Stunion và Stallia cũng giúp nâng hiệu quả tấn công của Ghost Pepper lên đáng kể, vì những zombie chịu ảnh hưởng sẽ buộc phải ở lại trong phạm vi tấn công của nó lâu hơn. Nếu đã có Xẻng Mặt Trời, Ghost Pepper có thể được đào lên ngay sau khi nó phát nổ để thu hồi mặt trời. Ghost Pepper là một vũ khí rất lợi hại trong Big Wave Beach, vì nó không chỉ có thể trồng được trên nước mà không cần Lily Pad, mà còn không bị ảnh hưởng bởi hầu hết các loại zombie nguy hiểm ở đây: Surfer Zombie và Octo Zombie sẽ không thể tấn công nó, trong khi Fisherman Zombie sẽ phóng dây câu xuyên qua nó, và chỉ có thể tiêu diệt nó bằng cách kéo một cây khác va vào nó. Ghost Pepper cũng rất hữu dụng trong việc giải quyết Wizard Zombie, vì nó là một trong số ít cây không thể bị biến thành cừu. Ghost Pepper không nên được trồng gần nhà người chơi ở Far Future, vì Gargantuar Prime rất hay bắn laze của chúng vào khu vực đó, và sẽ cắt ngắn thời gian sống của Ghost Pepper. Ngoài ra, các khối băng hay máy trò chơi điện tử vẫn có thể đè nát Ghost Pepper như những cây khác, nên người chơi nên cẩn trọng khi dùng nó để đối phó với Troglobite và Arcade Zombie. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Nó là cây đầu tiên trồng được trên nước mà không cần Lily Pad ở Big Wave Beach, trước Rotobaga. * Nó là cây đầu tiên có liên quan đến sự kiện Lawn of Doom, trước Jack O' Lantern. * Những zombie và vật thể sau đây có thể làm hại Ghost Pepper: ** Bom Mặt Trời phát nổ do người chơi chạm vào trước khi chúng rơi xuống mặt đất có thể tiêu diệt nó. ** Tia laze của Gargantuar Prime có thể cắt ngắn thời gian sống của nó, mặc dù không thể đập nát nó. ** Mecha-Football Zombie không thể đẩy trực tiếp nó, nhưng nếu Ghost Pepper được trồng sau một cây khác, nó vẫn có thể bị "đẩy" gián tiếp bởi cây phía trước. ** Zombie King khi ngai vàng của zombie này rơi trúng nó. ** Surfer Zombie có thể cắm ván lướt sóng của mình lên nó. ** Fisherman Zombie có thể giết Ghost Pepper nếu nó được trồng ngay phía trước zombie này, và một cây khác ngay phía sau nó bị kéo sang. ** Troglobite và Arcade Zombie có thể đẩy chướng ngại vật tương ứng của chúng đè nát nó. ** Balô bị thả xuống bởi Imp Porter có thể đè nát nó. ** Sóng âm của Hair Metal Gargantuar có thể cắt ngắn thời gian sống của nó. * Ghost Pepper là cây duy nhất không thể bị biến thành cừu bởi Wizard Zombie mà không phải là cây dùng ngay lập tức. * Ghost Pepper sẽ không phát nổ khi thời gian sống của nó hết đúng lúc kết thúc một màn, tương tự như Puff-shroom. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể_loại:Cây cối Thể_loại:Cây phiên bản đặc biệt Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây giới hạn Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây đếm ngược Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn